


Pieces Falling into Place

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: " " means it depends on how if I can write that, F/M, Gen, ep 10 "should" be in depth, the last summary part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward's gone. Skye still has a job to do. The world's still turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces Falling into Place

Pieces Falling into Place

 

Skye was running. She was in the PLAYGROUND in a sundress and running.

 

She looked around calling for Coulson but couldn’t find him. When she reached the lab she sees something that made her breathing even shallower.

 

A little girl.

 

Skye was in the room with the little girl being held by May and Coulson. They were whispering sweet nothings to her and Skye might’ve found the interaction adorable until a certain phrase was uttered.

 

“Poisoned fruit.” May said. Coulson put the baby down and they walked away.

 

They were abandoning her. Because of where she came from.

 

Because of her father.

 

“ _Skye,”_ a voice called. Skye twisted around the room.

 

_“Skye,”_ the voice rings out more forcefully.

 

Skye snapped awake when Coulson shook her shoulder. She took in the interior of the BUS’ lounge and her heart relaxed.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Coulson apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Skye assured.

 

“We’re about to head out. May’s taking you and Hunter to Vancouver to watch an asset.” Coulson briefed.

 

“Copy that.” Skye replied robotically.

 

Skye walked to the staircase where May was standing and watched as Coulson gave May her orders. In a rash action, Skye hugged him.

 

The plea was silent, but it was there.

 

_Don’t abandon me. I’ll be good._

Coulson was unprepared for the PDA but he didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Skye’s shoulder. Skye’s grip was stronger than it was months ago, courtesy of May’s training and Skye’s newfound drive to be an Agent.

 

Ward’s words rang through Coulson’s head. _She’s scared you’ll abandon her._ Coulson couldn’t think about abandoning her.

 

Skye detached herself from Coulson and attempted to preserve what air of formality remained.

 

“Be careful, Sir.” Skye wore a tight lip smile.

 

“You too, Skye.” Coulson replied before going down the stairs.

 

\--

 

Skye watched Coulson and Bobbi take off in the SUV. The BUS had landed in Puerto Rico to drop them off before meeting up with the Koenigs to pick up the HVT.

 

 

Skye’s skin crawled at the thought of her. Anytime Raina was involved in something it usually meant they were going to be dealing with mad scientist stuff and Skye wasn’t in the mood for that today. She wasn’t in the mood for much of anything.

 

Ward was still out there. Skye saw the footage of the Ward estate and she knew before anyone said anything that it was Grant who killed Christian and their parents.

 

Skye promised May she would put the sonofabitch down but she didn’t know if she could pull the trigger on him. She couldn’t the first time, how could the second end any differently?

 

Skye was pulled out of her thoughts when her feet brought her into the lounge of the plane. Simmons was taking care of Trip’s wounds. Skye knew who inflicted them. She made Coulson tell her as soon as they were on the plane.

 

Her father. The man she didn’t really believe existed anymore was alive and working for HYDRA. The bad guys.

 

Great way to start a day.

 

Simmons and Trip stopped talking about whatever they were discussing when they became aware of Skye’s presence. Skye gave the standard “I know what you’re talking about and yes, it’s fucked up but don’t worry about offending me” mantra and they go their separate ways.

 

May walked out of the cockpit with a towel in her hand. She stepped down the steps and Skye saw her heading towards the punching bag in the cargo hold.

 

Skye followed.

 

\--

 

May wracked the punching bag with a barrage of punches and kicks that made Skye look on in envy. Her training was advancing but Skye still couldn’t mimic the mastery of combat May exhibited.

 

“The BUS’ on autopilot. We should be in Vancouver in a couple of hours.” May spoke through clenched teeth as she continued assaulting the bag as if it had done her some personal offense.

 

“What’s Raina got that’s making us protect her? I thought she was HYDRA.” Skye probed.

 

“She wants to be HYDRA, but she knows stuff about the obelisk that we don’t. We need her away from HYDRA before Whitehall starts asking the right questions.” May wiped the sweat from her brow with her towel and took a sip from her water bottle.

 

“What are my orders?” Skye asked automatically walking over to brace the bag. May’s punches made Skye’s legs quiver slightly and she readjusted her boots on the metal flooring.

 

“You’ll meet up with one of the Koenigs at a hotel room. You’ll walk Raina down to the exfiltration point. If you see any HYDRA agents, try to avoid them but don’t hesitate to take them out if necessary.” May prattled at as she continued punching the bags.

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Skye replied automatically before standing to retrieve her gear from her bunk.

 

Time to work.

 

\--

 

So there was a body double of May. That was interesting. A little creepy, but interesting nonetheless. Mainly because of how much like May 33 fought. The bitch could throw a punch.

 

Skye was proud of herself for lasting as long as she did. May still wiped the floor with her during their sparring sessions back at the PLAYGROUND but at least Skye could go a few minutes with her look-a-like. That scar on 33’s face must’ve fucked up her vision. Her left side wasn’t as strong as Skye’s was now.

 

\--

 

Raina wouldn’t stop blathering. Her incessant meanderings about the obelisk and their destinies made Skye want to ICE her if for nothing but a few minutes’ peace.

 

Skye didn’t care about any of that. She just wanted to get the mission over with.

 

The whole job had her mind messed up.

 

\--

 

So apparently Skye’s infamous father had cult, or something similar. Skye wasn’t too shocked to hear that Raina was nothing before meeting him. She had that kind of disposition. Maybe that’s why Ward was looking for him. He needed someone to follow and it was pretty obvious Coulson wasn’t going to be it.

 

It’s slightly better than Ward going back to HYDRA. Slightly. Although Skye’s father was with HYDRA so maybe Ward was looking at the full parental unit.

 

Skye listened to Raina discuss the so-called “Blue Angels” and her skin started crawling. She didn’t like hearing the “potential to be more” speech Raina was so engrossed in telling.

 

More got Skye on the working end of a rifle. More got Skye shot in Quinn’s estate. More got Skye besotted with the traitor. More got Coulson looking at her like she’s a broken little girl.

 

More wasn’t needed nor did Skye want it.

 

\--

 

The Quinjet landing on the BUS made the entire plane shake and draw Skye out of her thoughts. She stood from her seat and moved through the lounge to the staircase.

 

Raina trailed behind her and watched the staircase as though the answer to everything would walk down and present itself.

 

Skye watched with a .45 trained on it along with May and Trip. The Koenigs stood on either side of the staircase with their small pistols waiting for the perpetrator to show themselves.

 

Skye heard familiar footsteps and dreaded seeing the face coming down the steps.

 

Ward stepped off the staircase with a smug expression. It was easier to see his face now that he had shaved. Skye cursed herself for taking a moment to appraise him for injuries.

 

He was the enemy. She shouldn’t worry about him, no matter what they did before he went back to HYDRA.

 

The HYDRA agents stood around like robots waiting for Ward to give the order.

 

“I’m taking Raina.” Ward announced. He looked at Skye. “And you.”

 

“Like hell you are. Don’t trust him.” May growled at Skye.

 

“Skye look at me. If you come with me, then you have my word that no one on this plane will get hurt.” Ward promised.

 

In the end, it was a no brainer.

 

\--

 

//2 HOURS LATER//

 

Skye sat in the copilot seat and tried to not look back at the HYDRA agents sitting numbly in the drop seats. Their posture was too familiar to how Skye sat there not too long ago. Raina looked around wistfully like she were nothing more than a child about to go to the toy store.

 

Ward didn’t look that much worse for wear. He still had the scar from Vault D but other than that he looked fine.

 

He shaved. The bastard shaved.

 

Ward turned autopilot on and flipped a switch that made a wall build between them and the hold of the jet. Ward turned to look at Skye and she saw his fingers twitch.

 

“Are you OK?” Ward asked giving into temptation to lightly grip her chin turning her head from side to side to check for any more injuries aside from the stitches.

 

“I’m fine.” Skye said tightly. She broke from his grasp.

 

“Skye what’s going on Raina? Why would Whitehall want her?” Ward pushed.

 

“Are you telling me all mighty HYDRA didn’t bother to fill their weapon in on the plan?” Skye spat angrily.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ward asked at the tone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Skye repeated with an angered smile. “What’s wrong is you went _back to HYDRA!_ How could you be so _stupid?”_ Skye was raving at this point.

 

Ward sat and took her lashings. She was angry, she always was. Angry at the world; at S.H.I.E.L.D.; at Ward; it wouldn’t surprise him if Skye was angry at herself sometimes.

 

Ward had learned to control his anger. Garrett beat the lesson into him. S.H.I.E.L.D. beat the lesson into him. This life had beaten a very simple lesson into him:

 

A lack of control over your emotions, gets you killed.

 

And Ward was a survivor. So he learned the lesson.

 

Now it was Skye’s turn.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one should definitely be more in depth and all parts then on will be canon divergent because I'm almost positive that the writers are not going to go the same route I am with Skye's powers and the implications they bring.


End file.
